


Meeting the Grandmomster

by MissDoctorDonna



Series: Little Vin [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDoctorDonna/pseuds/MissDoctorDonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maude rears her ugly head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Third instalment of my Little Vin AU. I don't own any of the characters and make no monetary profit from the publishing of this story. More's the pity.

Prying Vin from Peso's neck hadn't been easy, but Ezra had finally managed by telling the child that the horse still needed to have his injuries tended. After they'd both fed the cantankerous black a peppermint, Vin sat on a bale of hay with Barnabus and happily supervised as Ezra washed and brushed Peso, before smearing more of the ointment Chanu had left on the sores and cuts. Once he'd rewrapped the strained leg, reassuring an anxious Vin that it would heal with rest, they gave Peso a final pat and went on their way. Well, after they'd patted and fed peppermints to a jealous Chaucer, who had started kicking his stall wall in protest of his master lavishing attention on an interloper.

Buck had spent the time grooming his own big grey and listening to the gambler explaining what he was doing, step by step, to the eager boy. Vin was sure to ask questions when he needed clarification, after being assured that it was alright for him to do so. Shaking his head and chuckling, Buck paused in his grooming to lean on Lady and remember past times when he'd been the one explaining things to an eager to learn kid. Snorting, he'd realised that he still was, it was just that the eager to learn kid was a bit taller. Sighing to try and relieve the tightness that wrapped around his heart at the thought of Adam Larabee, Buck went back to the task at hand.

The three of them wandered out of the livery and made their way over to the saloon, Vin once again riding on Ezra's hip and clutching both the red jacket and his bear nervously. Buck glanced at the boy and marvelled at the difference a few people could make. When he was mostly alone with the gambler, Vin was a feisty little guy, defending his horse's bad behaviour staunchly. He also had a dry sense of humour and had his foster father, himself and Tiny in gales of laughter at times. But now, with the unknown townspeople around him, he reverted to the silent, wary, shy creature he'd been when he first arrived. Buck hoped that changed with enough time, patience and love. If anyone could do it, it was their resident gambler who certainly had more than enough stubbornness and perseverance for the job.

Stepping up onto the Saloon porch, Ezra nodded to Chris who was sitting in his usual chair and took his own customary seat, arranging Vin to sit comfortably across his lap. Leaning against things or people with his back all torn up was not something Vin would be able to do for a while yet. Melting into the southerner, Vin rested his head on Ezra's broad chest and hugged Barnabus to his own thin chest, eyes blinking slowly with weariness. Buck announced that he'd go in and get them some drinks, casting a worried eye at his solemn friend. It was hard enough for the grieving man to be around Billy Travis, but Vin seemed to hit a chord with Chris. There was something in the sharp, hazel eyes that made Buck think he'd have to have a word with Ezra, regarding how the boy was affecting Chris.

Chris Larabee wasn't what most folk would think of as a man who was good with small children. In fact, most mothers tended to hide their children behind them when he came striding past, covering their youngster's eyes as though Chris were the devil himself. The only exceptions seemed to be Mrs Travis, Mrs Potter and the two Mrs Andersons, all of whom seemed quite happy to have their children go fishing with the gunslinger. The Anderson twins, Yosemite and Tiny, whose children were of the same robust nature as their burly fathers, were especially enthusiastic about their children spending time with any of the town protectors. As Tiny put it, if the men could guard a town then they could keep their children safe too.

However, Chris' friends knew him better and realised that the gruff widower had almost the same knack with children as their resident gambler. It was true that the intimidating gunslinger didn't hold the same instantaneous appeal as the brightly garbed, twinkling eyed, grinning southerner. It was also true that he couldn't entrance them with his melodic voice as he wove tales of mystery and adventure, like Ezra. It was just as true that he couldn't dazzle them with feats of magic, using sleight of hand and cards. But once a child cared to see behind the black-clad, scowling gunslinger mask, they found that Chris projected the same sense of safety as Ezra and that was very attractive to a small person often made to feel unsafe in a scary world. Both men had a way of speaking to them as actual people, rather than at them as though they were an inconvenience, which endeared the men to the children. The shy smile Chris gifted them with, as well as his low chuckle, made the child who'd provoked the smile or laugh feel as though they were the most important person alive.

When Billy Travis was visiting his mother, he and Beth Potter would sit at Chris' feet for hours, watching in wonder as he turned an ordinary off-cut of wood into the shape of a horse, bear or other wild animal. Billy, Josh Potter and Seth, George, Amos, Franklin and Abraham Anderson often trooped out after Chris, for an afternoon's fishing. Six year old Billy would sit up in front of Chris on Dante, ten year old Josh would hitch a lift with the fourteen year old Seth on his horse Ben, twelve year old Amos took eight year old Franklin with him on his pony Comet, which left Franklin's twin Abraham to ride with his thirteen year old brother, George, on George's beloved pony Dancer. It was quite the sight to behold as the children chattered and boasted about how many fish they'd catch, with the solemn, silent gunslinger riding up front.

Sitting silently on the Saloon porch whittling, Chris was acutely aware of a small child's intense, blue-eyed scrutiny. Flicking his eyes over towards where the gambler sat with his legs stretched out and propped up on a crate, he saw Vin staring back, sitting with his feet dangling as he leaned sideways comfortably against Ezra's brocade vest. Raising an eyebrow questioningly, Chris waited for the waif to speak.

"I's wonderin' what ya carvin', Mr Chris," said Vin quietly, responding to the unspoken question in the man's eyes. After he'd flinched away from the intimidating man with a startled yelp in the clinic the night before, Vin had been gathered firmly into the security of his Mr Ezra's arms. After a few moments of soothing nonsense, he'd relaxed and Mr Ezra had told him straight out that not one of the men in the room would hurt him. Not one. Mr Ezra said that each and every one of them would rather put a bullet in themselves than hurt a child in any way. So now he was trying to be brave and show Mr Ezra that he was a boy to be proud of and kept forever.

"Well, reckon it's probably going to be another horse, cowboy. Most of my whittlings seem to come out as horses for some reason," replied Chris, carefully shaving off some more of the wood as he spoke. Memories of the night before flooded his mind, the look of terror on the tiny face when Chris has moved too suddenly and spoken too roughly when Mr Wilson had been mentioned. When the bruised boy had cowered from him, his heart had clenched in his chest. Knowing that he frightened people was one thing, but frightening children was quite another. Resuming his seat, he'd listened quietly as Ezra had soothed the boy and reassured him. Nodding his agreement when Ezra had mouthed 'it will take time' to him, he'd made sure to keep his features soft and his voice even in the boy's presence ever since.

"Horses're ma fav'rite animals," disclosed the boy shyly, glad that they had something in common to discuss. A sudden thought occurred to him and he sat up straight with a wince and turned to the gambler, asking urgently, "What's gonna happen ta Peso, Mr Ezra? He ain't got no-one now that Mr Wilson's passed. Will Mr Anderson sell 'im? Only not everyone likes ole Peso 'n I'd hate ta see 'im get hurt 'cos whoever bought 'im didn't take ter ta him."

"Peso belongs to you now, Vin. We sent wires out in order to see if Mr Wilson had any family to notify, but he didn't. So, as the closest thing to kin he had, everything he owned is yours now."

Sadly remembering his lost box of treasure, Vin slumped back against Ezra and listened to the steady thumping of his guardian's heart as his fingers worried at one of Barnabus' ears, murmuring forlornly, "Guess there ain't much left o' his stuff. Folks woulda taken anything o' use..."

Stroking his son's hair softly, Ezra pressed a kiss to his head making both the boy and the watching gunslinger smile faintly. "I don't now what was in the wagon, but it didn't seem to have been pillaged. We found a tin with some money in it, which I've put in the bank for you. There was a pocket watch too, and of course the things from your hidden place. They're all up in my room, except for your neckerchief which I asked Mrs Crowhurst, the laundress, to wash for you."

Sagging back into his saviour's chest, Vin hugged Barnabus tightly with relief. His things were safe. Mr Ezra had found them and kept them safe for him. Tears pricked his eyes as he hid his face in the soft, warm material of his bear. Feeling the comforting touch of his Mr Ezra's hand stroking his hair, just like his Mama used to prompted him to look up and murmur his thanks.

Looking down at the glistening, sky blue eyes of his son, Ezra felt ten foot tall when he saw the obvious gratitude and love shining there. Kissing Vin's head, he squeezed boy and bear tenderly.

Buck came back at that moment, with Inez following and roundly abusing the tall man in Spanish. Vin giggled, prompting Ezra to ask, "Do you speak Spanish, Vin?"

"A mite. Mostly cuss words," admitted the boy honestly, blushing and hiding behind his bear.

Gasping in horror, Inez turned apologetically to Ezra who just smiled benignly and said, "It's alright, my dear. Vin has heard all sort of words in his life, but he knows that cuss words aren't for children's use, whether they're in English, Spanish or – I suspect - Comanche."

Nodding solemnly, Vin promised, "I won't use no bad words 'til I's old like y'all."

The adults around him, none of whom were older than thirty-five, all chuckled and remembered a time in their own lives when twenty was considered old.

"Still it is good to know that you have an aptitude for languages, Vin. Between Inez and myself, we should be able to ensure that your knowledge of Spanish is progressed to fluency. I can tutor you in most of the other basic schooling for reading, writing and arithmetic."

Vin had been hugging his bear tighter and tighter. Suddenly, he blurted, "Ain't never had no schooling, Mr Ezra. I don't reckon I's gonna be real smart. Folks have always said how I's dumb as a box o' hammers."

As everyone sobered, Ezra gently lifted Vin's sharp little chin so he could meet his eyes, asking, "How old are you, Vin?"

Face scrunching adorably as he pondered, Vin finally replied, "Reckon I's 'bout seven or there'bouts, Mr Ezra. M...Mama died just after my fifth birthday. I 'member Mama put a five on my cake in white sugar. There's been two winters since then, so I's seven I guess."

Nodding, Ezra hid how much his heart hurt at how much pain had been inflicted on his son in such a short time and said, "Not many people have a lot of schooling at your age, Vin, so I don't expect you to know much about your numbers and letters. But that's what school is about... learning all sorts of new and interesting things that you've not learned before. So don't worry. As for you being smart, well, I already know that you are a very clever little boy. Whoever told you that you weren't clever obviously weren't all that bright themselves."

Blushing, Vin nonetheless kept his eyes glued to Ezra's, soaking up his praise.

"Ya ain't gonna lock him up in a schoolroom all day are ya, Ez?"

Smiling up at Buck, amused by the genuine horror in the tall man's voice, Ezra answered, "Of course not, Bucklin. Little boys need to play and expend energy, so I shall only be taking up a few hours each day, with weekends off for good behaviour. Vin will be free to join Chris and the other boys on their fishing trips, or to go fishing with you and JD if he likes. Mrs Wells has expressed an interest in visiting with us, as has Mrs Potter. Chanu has also asked us to visit and I thought that Vin may like to learn tracking and how to live off the land from him. Although, he's probably already quite knowledgable in that area from having lived with... Stalking Wolf and Trembling Blossom, wasn't it?"

Vin nodded and smiled, pleased that Mr Ezra had remembered his Indian family's names. He'd been a bit worried that Mr Ezra wouldn't approve of the time he spent with the Indians, so finding out that his guardian was arranging for him to spend time learning more from Chanu was a relief.

"He's welcome to come up the clinic and learn about healing," offered Nathan, after carefully setting down the bed he'd helped Josiah carry, "Always a handy thing to know. 'Specially with you as a Pa."

"I don't know to what you could possibly be referring," sniffed Ezra haughtily, before giving his friend a sly wink and Vin a quick squeeze.

"Plus he can come with me when I go out to the Seminole village to visit Rain and Kojay. I'm sure Rain would love Vin and spoil him rotten. And Kojay's a real interestin' person to talk to, with all kinds of stories 'bout Indian history and beliefs," continued Nathan, ignoring Ezra's comment.

"That sounds like an excellent plan, Nathan. Maybe Miss Rain would be so kind as to make some of her delicious corn bread for us? I declare that it was one of the finest things I've ever eaten," replied the gambler, closing his eyes and licking his lips in memory of the moist, sweet treat.

Vin's eyes widened and he licked his own lips in unconscious imitation at the thought of such a delicacy being shared with him.

Looking pleased by the compliment paid to the woman he hoped to marry some day, Nathan nodded and said, "Reckon that could be arranged, Ez."

"Our young friend is always welcome in the house of God," rumbled Josiah, leaning against the upturned bed, "If he has a mind to learn about carpentry, then he can be my helper anytime."

Overwhelmed by so many people actually wanting to spend time with him, Vin couldn't help the wide, beaming grin that lit his thin, bruised face with joy. Secretly, he hoped that his Mr Ezra would be coming with him for all of the aforementioned activities, but even if he didn't they all still sounded like fun. Hesitantly, he said, "I'd like to do everything ya'll have said, but will I have time after my chores?"

"For now, all you have to do is eat, rest and get well," replied Ezra, smoothing his hand over Vin's hair lovingly. "Once Nathan gives you a clean bill of health, then we'll find some small chores for you to do to earn your allowance."

Seeing Vin's puzzled look, Chris clarified, "Your Pa will give you some money each week for doing some small jobs for him."

Grinning at the way all his friends had started calling him Vin's Pa, Ezra nodded when Vin looked to him for confirmation of this startling fact.

"But... but... ya already bought me all tha clothes n' books n' toys n' ya payin' fer ma food n' everythin'," stammered Vin, alarmed, "I's gotta do chores ta earn it all."

Tenderly shifting Vin so the boy straddled his lap facing him, with Barnabus in between them, Ezra framed his son's face and said firmly, "Vin, you're my boy now. It's my responsibility to make sure that you have warm clothes, a safe place to sleep, enough food, a proper education, time to play, toys to play with and lots and lots of love."

Pausing to press a light kiss to the top of Vin's head, Ezra took a breath to dislodge the lump in his throat before continuing, "You don't have to do anything to earn those things. They're all things that are my job to provide. Things that I want to give you. All you have to do is be the good boy that I know you are. There will be certain rules that you will have to follow for your own good, like eating your vegetables, going to bed on time, taking a bath when you're told, obeying and being polite to your elders and applying yourself to your lessons. We will find some light chores for you, like making your bed each morning, brushing Peso, and keeping your toys and books tidy. For those you will be paid an allowance. You can spend that money on whatever you wish, or save it in the piggy bank I bought you if you like. Alright?"

Unable to express himself any other way, Vin threw his arms as far around the gambler's chest as he could reach and hugged him with all his seven year old strength. Ezra chuckled and immediately enveloped Vin in a warm embrace, Barnabus getting squished in-between the loving duo.

Inez swiped at her eyes as she turned to go back into the bar, muttering about getting their lunch ready. Buck sniffed unashamedly and grinned at the happy new father and son. Nathan and Josiah stood and smiled down at the pair benevolently for a moment before following Inez into the Saloon with the bed, taking it upstairs to install in the gambler's room for Vin. Shifting his gaze, Buck looked over to see Chris staring at Vin and Ezra with a look of such intense yearning that it physically hurt him to see it. Before he could say or do something, Chris seemed to realise he was being watched and snapped his gaze back to the piece of wood in his hands, his face smoothing out to its usual bland mask.

'Ahh, buddy,' thought Buck, moving over to give his friend's shoulder a supportive squeeze.

"Ezra? Whatever is the meaning of this unseemly public display?"

"Awww, hell," groaned Ezra, unpleasantly reminded that his mother was in town. Maude had been keeping to her room after the horrible journey, shared with the corpse of Mr Wilson, had induced a migraine. Now somewhat recovered in body, if not in spirit, Maude had come looking for her son after a very informative run in with Mary Travis .

"Is that any way to greet your muthah? Goodness Ezra, the company you insist on keeping has had the most detrimental effect on your manners. Who is the urchin you've got there? Another of your flea-bitten strays? I thought I'd broken you of that terrible habit, but Mary Travis was just tellin' me a most disturbin' story about you adoptin' an orphan boy you found in an alley. I told her she must be mistaken since you can barely look after yourself, but here I see you with a child. Whatever are you thinkin', darlin' boy?"

Standing abruptly, Ezra passed a startled Vin to Buck with a muttered, "Take him, please, Bucklin. Vin doesn't need to hear what my muthah has to say."

Nodding, Buck cradled Vin to his muscular chest and strode away towards the jail, announcing heartily, "Come on, little bit, you and me can go call JD for his lunch."

Ezra tried to smile reassuringly at the tense little face that peered over Buck's broad shoulder, noting the tiny hands had fisted into the big man's jacket anxiously. Once Buck had entered the jail, he spun on his mother, cutting her off mid complaint.

"Maude! Enough! I am sorry that your journey here was so horrific, but there is nothing that I can do about it now. The decision to live here is mine to make, just as the decision to visit me was yours. I did not invite you to visit, nor did I anticipate a visit from you since I have no money nor any property for you to steal or cheat from me. There are no new rubes here for you to bilk, nor are there any persons who would willingly sit at a poker table with you. I have made my feelings perfectly clear in the past. I will not help you with your schemes as I have lost the taste for conning innocent people out of what is rightfully theirs. I will not be leaving Four Corners, my friends, or my job. Nothing you have to say will change my mind in this regard. I am most resolute."

Behind her mask of polite horror at her son's lack of manners, Maude was furious. Ezra was supposed to be willing to do her bidding, eager to please her and gain her favour as he used to be as a child. Since meeting these people, he'd been worse than useless to her. Throwing a poisonous look at the smirking gunslinger behind her son, Maude had to admit that Ezra had never been as ruthless as she'd wanted him to be. He was too much like his grandfather, she thought, cursing her father-in-law and his morals. In fact, Ezra had never really been the same since she left him with his paternal uncle who had taken the boy into the Late Unpleasantness with him. Suddenly her son's words came into focus and she dragged her wandering attention back to him.

"I intend to petition Judge Travis to adopt Vin, the boy you just saw me with. I have already made him my son in my heart, so it is merely a formality," said Ezra, straightening to pierce his mother with a steely gaze when he saw the calculating look appear in her eyes, "Know this, Maude, and know it well. I will not allow you to warp that sweet child's mind, soul and heart, the way you warped mine. What's more, neither with any of the other peacekeepers in this town, nor Inez or Mrs Potter or a great many more. If you want to visit pleasantly, then by all means stay. However, if you cannot manage this and mean only to meddle, plot and create pain and havoc, then you get yourself on the next stage and never return."

"Why, Ezra, I don't know what's come over you, speaking to your muthah this way," protested Maude in a quivering voice, dabbing daintily at her eyes with a handkerchief that was more lace than cloth. People were gathering to see their normally laid back gambler lose his cool and Maude automatically began to play to the crowd.

"Give it up, Maude, we all know what you're like," growled Chris, unimpressed with the conwoman's display of faked emotion. "Ain't a person in town who will fall for your charms now. Everyone knows how ya cheated your own son out of what he'd worked for, trying to turn his own friends against him."

Seeing only condemnation and scorn on the faces around her, Maude dropped her play for sympathy, snarling, "It worked too. The boy was only too eager to throw his money away at my casino rather than invest it with Ezra, Mr Jackson leaped at the chance to play doctor and Mr Sanchez soon forgot his paternal feeling for a much baser emotion. They were the only so-called friends that I had to turn, I might add. You weren't even in town, having left for your shack to drown in bad whisky, and Mr Wilmington was distracted as always by a woman. Neither of you were of any help to my ungrateful son, without my having to utter a word to you."

Jaw knotting as he ground his teeth, Chris clenched his fists and took a step forward, wishing he could hit the smug woman in front of him. Finding his way blocked by Ezra, Chris snarled like an angry cougar denied its prey.

"Maude, that's water under the bridge. I've forgiven my friends and we've moved on with a better understanding..."

Cutting him off, Maude demanded, "Why are you taking on this boy? What do you hope to achieve? Because I can tell you for nothing that any plans you have for the child will come to nought. Chillun nevah live up to their parents' expectations. I know that from bitter personal experience."

Ignoring his mother's poisonous condemnation of him, Ezra said calmly, "I am taking Vin in because I love him and he deserves a chance at a good life. A life that I feel able to give him, with the help of my friends. I only hope to raise him to be a good man, capable of living a happy, fulfilled life. I want to give the lad something that I never had."

Sneering, Maude asked disdainfully, "Do tell. Enlighten us all as to what a deprived childhood you had."

Moving closer to the woman who had born him, but had never been a mother to him, Ezra said in a quiet, measured tone that was nonetheless heard by all, "I intend to give Vin a parent who loves him, protects him and supports him no matter what. I intend to give Vin a happy, safe, carefree childhood. I intend to give Vin a sense of self worth and confidence that will see him through life's tribulations. I intend to give Vin a family of people who cherish him for who he is, not what he can do for them, or how much money he can procure for them."

"Oh spare me the fairy tale, son. Life is not that simple," spat Maude, looking up into the eyes of a man she no longer knew. A man she now realised that she never knew.

"Life is what you make of it, Maude," replied Ezra, turning his back on her. Stopping at the doors to the Saloon, he turned back and announced, "I'm making my life better by trying to be who I am, rather than who you want me to be. And who I am is Vin's Pa."

Watching Ezra disappear into the Saloon, Maude took in the hostile faces of Chris Larabee and several of the townspeople and realised she'd lost. Gathering her skirts and dignity about her, she returned to her room to pack. She'd be on the stage the next day and wouldn't be returning.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Vin sat where he'd been placed on the desk of the jail, stiff and still with his bear clutched tight to his chest, tension thrumming through his thin body. Sitting in the desk chair facing him, Buck threw a helpless glance over at JD who was leaning against the cell bars looking confused.

"But Buck, if you came over to get me for lunch, why are we still here?"

Trying to will his young friend to shut up and play along in distracting Vin, Buck glared at JD as he said with false cheer, "Well now, JD, I thought Vin here might find a tour of the jail interesting."

Bewildered, JD gazed around the one room building and then gave Buck a look that clearly showed that he was convinced the older man had finally lost his senses.

They were both diverted by a timid voice asking, "Mr Buck. Was that really Mr Ezra's Mama?"

Cringing at the forlorn little voice, Buck said, "Yeah, pard. That was ole Ez's Ma."

Vin had been berating himself for believing that his life could get better, ever since he'd heard what the pretty older lady had said before he'd been handed over to Mr Buck. Good things never lasted and meeting Mr Ezra had been the best thing that had happened to him in a long, long time. Stroking his hand over Barnabus' soft head, he sniffed as he wondered if he'd be allowed to keep the bear when he was moved on. Not that it would matter if they sent him to an orphanage because all his new things would get taken away by the man in charge, just like before. Stupid! He had been so stupid to let himself believe that Mr Ezra would want to keep him. Of course Mr Ezra's Mama didn't think a scruffy little boy like him was good enough to be taken in by someone as wonderful as Mr Ezra.

"I don't think she wants Mr Ezra ta 'dopt me," observed the boy dolefully, 'Guess I's best git ready fer tha orph'nage. Reckon Mrs Potter will take all tha stuff Mr Ezra bought me back? Ain't much p-point in t-takin' it. Orph'nage w-won't l-let me k-keep it."

Buck had been closely observing the child and had seen his eyes fill with tears as the misery settled on his features. Unable to stand it when Vin's breath started hitching on sobs, Buck gathered the boy into his arms and ordered, "Now don't you be giving up on Ez that quick."

"B-But iffun his Ma don't..."

"Ez ain't one to be doing what his Ma wants him to do, l'il bit. And I can tell you now, it don't matter what anyone says, Ez ain't giving you up for anything," soothed Buck, patting the boy's shoulder lightly. "He loves ya too much to give ya up."

Afraid to hope, Vin just nodded and hugged his bear tighter. Buck sighed and wondered what else he could say to convince the lad that Ez wasn't gong to dump him.

"Hey Buck, looks like the boys are headed in for lunch but Mrs Standish is going back to the hotel," reported JD from where he'd wandered over to stare out the front window of the jail. The young man still had no idea what was going on, but figured someone would tell him eventually. He didn't want to say anything to further upset the already traumatised boy, nor did he want to make Buck glare at him again.

Seeing that nothing short of being with Ezra was going to convince Vin that he wasn't about to be shipped off to an orphanage, Buck rose to his feet with the boy still in his arms, announcing in a hearty voice, "Let's go see if my darling Inez has made her delicious enchiladas for us, huh?"

As the trio entered the Saloon, they saw the others seated around their usual table. Ezra was sitting with his head in his hands and Josiah's hand on his shoulder. Vin felt his heart break further at the sight, taking it as confirmation that Mr Ezra's Ma was making him give Vin up. Mr Ezra must be trying to find a way to tell him the bad news.

Chris had looked up at the sound of the swing doors and had been caught by the look on Vin's face. Seeing the look of pure misery that had settled on it, he nudged Ezra and whispered, "Your boy's back."

Snapping his head up, Ezra leapt to his feet when he saw the silent tears streaming down Vin's face, reaching for his child urgently. Vin nearly fell out of Buck's arms stretching desperately towards the gambler, but a graceful leap forward by the southerner saw the two safely reunited. Cuddling boy and bear close, the gambler looked at Buck questioningly.

"Vin seems to think that you're gonna give him to some orphanage 'cos ya Ma don't think you should keep him," informed Buck, sliding into his usual seat next to Chris.

Silently cursing his mother's existence, Ezra stood rocking Vin gently for the few moments it took him to calm down. The feeling of the too light body in his arms and the way Vin was burrowing into him, skinny legs clasped around his waist and one arm clinging to his neck, filled him with a sense of comfort. Resting his chin on his boy's head, he inhaled deeply, memorising the smell of hair soap and little boy. Once he was settled, he took his seat again and leaned Vin away from him so he could see his face. Brushing Vin's hair back, framing his pale face and using his thumbs to wipe away tears, Ezra stated solemnly, "Vin, I'm not sending you away. Not now. Not ever. My mother can say whatever she likes, but I'm a grown man and I do as I please. And it pleases me to have you as my son. Just as soon as the Judge gets here, I'll be asking him to make it all legal too."

Sniffling and wiping his nose on his sleeve, Vin asked sadly, "What if tha Judge says I's ta go back ter tha orph'nage?"

"If he says that - and I'm sure he won't - then you'll ride Peso and I'll ride Chaucer and we'll take off as far and as fast as we can. Until we get somewhere where no-one knows us and nobody will even question that you're my son," promised Ezra, using his handkerchief to mop up Vin and trying to urge him to blow his dripping nose.

Jaw dropping in astonishment, Vin pushed the handkerchief away, sniffed and stuttered, "Ya... Ya'd d-do that? Leave all ya fr-friends n' ya j-job n' all... Fer me?"

Many a mouth quirked in quiet humour at the incredulous squeak at the end of the child's sentence, before the humour died as the person recognised how little self worth the boy felt.

"Of course, Vin. You're my boy. In here," said Ezra, picking up Vin's hand and placing it over his own brocade covered chest, "In my heart, you're already my boy and always will be. What's more, I think you're in an awful lot of folks' hearts now. Your Uncle JD, Uncle Nathan and Uncle Buck would probably be riding right alongside us if the Judge said no. Certainly, your Uncle Nathan would be 'cos he doesn't think I can take care of myself when I'm sick or hurt, let alone someone as precious as you."

Turning around to look at the men in question, Vin was stunned to see JD nodding so hard his hat nearly fell off, whilst Nathan just shook his head with a bemused smile, which turned into a beaming grin and a nod when he saw Vin look at him. Buck was also nodding but he had a funny smile on his face like he was happy about something but sort of sad at the same time. Giving the three men a shy smile, he turned back as Ezra went on.

"Josiah doesn't just want to be your uncle. You see, he thinks of me as his son, so he's just itching to be your Grandpa and would get very Old Testament on anyone who dared tried to stop us being family," confessed the southerner in a stage whisper.

Vin swivelled to check what Josiah thought of his guardian's bold statement and grinned back when he saw the big toothy smile on the grizzled man's face. The child had never had grandparents, so he was unsure what a grandfather did but it seemed to be a good thing judging by the reactions of those around him. Getting Old Testament was also a mystery to the child, but he assumed it was a punishment of sorts and returned his avid, blue-eyed gaze to the southerner.

"As for Chris over there, well, he wants be your uncle just as bad as the others. Chris can be a fierce man who gets a bit tetchy when people stand in the way of doing what's right. So he'd probably just shoot the judge," chuckled Ezra, lightly running his fingers over Vin's good side in a playful tickle. "Not fatally, you understand, but somewhere painful enough to show him the error of his ways."

Huge eyes locked onto the gunslinger as a tiny mouth fell open in shock.

Chris growled Ezra's name before he smiled shyly at Vin, shook his head with a self-conscious chuckle and muttered, "Probably right."

Vin was still mulling over the fact that someone was willing to shoot a judge to keep him and almost missed Ezra's last comments.

"I think Miz Nettie would be awful sad to see us leave before you got to taste her apple pie, or see her kittens. Mrs Potter was very taken with you and would miss you if you were to go..."

"And I would be honoured if you wanted me to be your Tia," murmured Inez, standing at Ezra's shoulder and running the back of her fingers down the soft, damp cheek of the child. Vin peered up at her through his damp lashes, gifting her with a shy half smile and stealing the woman's heart away completely.

Grinning knowingly as Inez let out a little gasp and clutched a hand to her bosom, Ezra concluded, "There, you see. You have a whole family here, Vin. Don't listen to what my mother says, Lord knows I don't anymore."

Turning awkwardly to stare into the eyes of all the others once more, Vin could see the truth in their faces. Deciding that he wanted to believe that this good thing was actually happening to him, Vin snuggled back into his new father's chest and whispered hopefully, "And ya'll be my Pa, wouldn't ya Mr Ezra? Ain't never had me a Pa that I recall and you's been more'n an Uncle ta me. Ya'll been doin' what I's seen others' Pa's doin' fer 'em. So's I could call ya Pa, couldn't I?"

Heart skipping a beat, Ezra took in the sight of his five tough-as-nails friends all blinking moisture from their own eyes as he swallowed hard, squeezed his own teary eyes closed and whispered back, "Yes, Vin, I'm your father and I'd love for you to call me Pa, son. Nothing would make me happier."

Rubbing his cheek on the smooth vest under it, Vin smiled contentedly and sighed, "Pa."

Holding the small body closer, Ezra thought his heart may actually explode with the sheer unadulterated joy that filled him at the sound of that sigh. Grinning like a loon, he glanced around at his family of friends and found them all wearing the same goofy grin.

"Well alright," exclaimed Buck joyously, clapping JD on the shoulder with such force that the boy nearly hit the table, face first. "I'd say this calls for a celebration. Inez, darlin', whiskey all round and lots of your lovely enchiladas."

"Uh, I'll just have a celebratory mug of milk please, Inez," corrected JD, straightening his hat as he sat up and moved his chair a bit further away from his boisterous brother. Respite was brief however, as an abnormally animated Nathan threw an arm around his young friend and nearly squeezed the breath from him.

"Me too, please. Don't much care fer whiskey," murmured a drowsy Vin from his comfortable spot against Ezra's chest.

Snorting with surprised laughter, Ezra replied, "Good to hear, son, since you won't be getting any more whiskey for at least another ten to fifteen years."

Inez smiled broadly and gestured for Joe, her barman, to bring a bottle of whiskey and two mugs of milk to the table. Trailing her hand over Vin's soft hair, she smiled softly and patted Ezra on the shoulder before leaving for the kitchen to start their lunch.

The End


End file.
